


Jalousie de Boruto "Histoire offert par Sarada Uchiha"

by superfanamanga2018



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, Gay Male Character, Jalousie, M/M, Rating: M, chapitre court, doux - Freeform, possessif - Freeform, sarada devient une fangirl, scène de sexe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfanamanga2018/pseuds/superfanamanga2018
Summary: Sarada nous raconte une partit du quotidien de Boruto et de Mitsuki en couple.





	Jalousie de Boruto "Histoire offert par Sarada Uchiha"

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfic avec le couple Borumitsu. J'espère que les persos ne seront pas trop OC.
> 
> ALERTE FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE.

 

**_LA jALOUSIE DE BORUTO_ **

 

 ** _Sarada:_** Rien ne change chez Boruto! Non seulement c'est un idiot mais en plus c'est une plaie dans l'équipe! 

J'avoue que j'ai du mal a comprendre Mitsuki.

Quoique depuis quelques temps, des geste de comportement étrange arrivé a Boruto, si vous lisez cette fanfic vous vouliez savoir? (soupir) j'ai du mal a aussi vous comprendre...enfin bon c'est partit.

 

La journée à l'académie était normal, tout le monde discutait dans la classe en attendant le professeur Shino, n'ayant rien d'autre a faire vu que Chocho était pris quelques part (me demandait pas ou) j’observai tranquillement la classe, je voyait Boruto discutait avec Shikadai (qui as l'air de encore râler), Inojin (toujours avec un petit sourire) et Mitsuki.

Au début rien d'étonnant, la routine habituel mais Boruto a commencé a mettre sa main sur la hanche de Mitsuki et sa na pas l'air de le gêner, bizarre, c'est la première fois que je vois Boruto faire sa, remarque je me fait des idée et je n'ai rien du fait que les mecs soit très tactiles entre eux (bien qu'ils étaient déjà bien) je me fait pas d'idée mais, c'est la suite qui as commencé a me faire poser des questions. C'était a la sortit de l'académie, tous le monde rentrait chez eux, je trainait avec Chocho et on se dirigeait vers des magasins de nourritures, je croise les garçons avec elle qui se prenait une glace je vit Boruto en offrir une a Mitsuki, Boruto passe son bras autour de l'épaule de ce dernier puis se dirige rejoindre tous les deux les autres gars.

C'est à partir de la que j'ai commençait a me poser des questions.

Je ne voulais pas me faire des fausses idée, je me suis diriger vers Shikadai qui était seul le lendemain matin, "Oh shikadai?", ce dernier se retourne "Qu'es ce qu'il y as Sarada?" Je lui posa la question "Dit moi euh...Boruto et Mitsuki ils ne sont pas un peu plus que des amis?" Shikadai avait l'air surpris, puis il haussa les épuales et dit "Bah, je vois pas pourquoi je te le cacherait!", "De quoi?" Ils finit par me dire...

"Ils sont en couple!"

C'était a mon tour d'être surpris.

Boruto et Mistuki, en couple? Si on m'avait dit sa, je n'aurait pas cru du tout! Alors cela expliques ses petits gestes? Remarques ils font leur vies mais je posait quelques question a Shikadai (bien que sa le saoulait) et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Boruto aurait proposer un moment a Mitsuki de sortir avec lui, ce dernier avait accepté. Pour l'instant il préfère ne pas trop le dévoiler du coup seul les garçons sont au courant. Encore, Mitsuki je m'en doutais mais Boruto sa me surprend un peu.

Depuis je les observes pas mal tous les deux.

Boruto devait vraiment aimé Mitsuki mais il est d'une jalousie, il ne supporte pas quand d'autre mecs et filles (a part ses amis) ne touche ne serait que son épaule, au début il ne fait rien mais il affiche un mauvais regard envers la personne qui flirte avec Mitsuki, puis quand sa commence a prendre trop de temps, soit il tire Mitsuki vers lui soit il pousse l'autre personne. Un jour, on as décidé de faire une sortit nous les filles avec les garçons dans un Carnaval qui passait à Konoha, tous le monde s'amusait sur les manèges, sur les stands de tirs, etc...

Et bien justement on as un exemple de grande jalousie de Boruto.

Il y avait deux filles qui s'approchait par la et dés qu'elles on vu Mitsuki attendre tranquillement une barbe a papa dans la main, il attendais (certains garçon qui ont fait l'erreur de manger avant d'aller dans un manège rapide) ses deux dernières se sont précipitées sur lui et on commençais a le draguer, Mitsuki n'était clairement pas intéressés par elle, pourtant il ne partais pas, surement Boruto qu'il attendais, elles n'avait pas l'air décider de le laisser tranquille. Et la d'un coup! Boruto surgit d'un coup et les repousses assez violemment je dois dire, ses derniers était asses mécontentes, j'ai du intervenir pour éviter que boruto envoie ses clones en pleine face.

Pas de doute, Boruto est possessif et jaloux.

Il ne supporte pas que la moindre personnes n'ose toucher a Mitsuki avec des intentions qui qualifie de non approprier pour lui. En sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas a foutre un gros coup de pied au cul. Ils était sortit tout les deux se cacher derrière l'académie pour que personnes les voit, je sais car je voulait y allez pour essayer d'avoir un peu de calme.

J'étais cachées les regardant tous les deux avec attention.

Boruto avait la main dans le kimono de Mitsuki, caressant son dos tout en le maintenant près de lui, la langue de ce dernier était dans la bouche de Mitsuki, cela semblait doux, comme si il faisait attention, comme pour éviter de blesser par accidents Mitsuki, Mitsuki qui as l'air d'un peu repoussée Boruto, au début j'ai us peur qu'il ne soit un peu forcée de le faire mais, heureusement, sa ressemblait plus a un jeu a la fin, Boruto passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux bleus, il penche ses lèvres près de l’oreille de Mitsuki et murmure quelques chose qui le fait rougir. J'ai du partir tellement sa devenait torride.

Boruto et Mitsuki c'est l'amour fou, a l'entrainement de Konohamaru, il as fait en sorte de protéger Mitsuki au cas ou il se blesserait.

Boruto quand invite Mitsuki chez lui, après avoir un peu interroger la mère de ce dernier Hinata. Elle a affirmer qu'ils dormait ensemble dans le même lit, partageait plein de choses ensemble.

Un jour j'ai interroger Boruto cette fois. (je crois que je suis fan de leur couple)

Ce qu'il ma expliquée, c'était une nuit avec Mitsuki et lui, autant vous dire que mon attention n'était que sur sa.

Il ma tout raconté. (dans les moindres détails)

_Mitsuki était sur le dos dans son lit son yukata descendu lui laissant les épaules à l'air, Boruto qui était au dessus de lui se léchait les lèvre a la vue de ce dernier rouge, prêt a être mangé. Il commence a s'attaquer au cou tout en passant sa main sur la poitrine du jeune garçon a la peau pale. ce dernier gémit, tout en murmurant le nom de Boruto, Boruto enlève complétement son yukata et commence a s'attaquer au pantalon "Tu est prêt pour monter au septième ciel lune?" dit avec une voix mielleuse, ce dernier regarde Boruto des yeux remplies de désirs "Quand tu veux soleil" dit il avec une voix douce. Les garçons maintenant entièrement nus, s'embrasse passionnément, Boruto commence a mettre un doigt dans Mitsuki, ce dernier se contracte et gémit mais Boruto lui rassure "chut...détend toi, sa va faire mal au début, mais après tu te sentiras bien" Boruto commence a rajouter un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Il se met en position puis demande "Tu est prêt?" Mitsuki regarda Boruto "Oui, tu peut" Boruto commença doucement, Mitsuki commence déjà a pleurer un petit peu, pour le rassurer, Boruto lui fait des bisous partout sur son visage, puis petit a petit il commence à accélérer, Mitsuki s'accrocha a Boruto, disant son nez, il pleurait, Boruto faisait de son mieux pour calmer ses larmes. Il finit par se déverser en lui, rendant Mitsuki complétement épuisée, Boruto pris la couverture puis la mis sur Mitsuki et lui , Mitsuki étant terrer dans les bras de Boruto, ce dernier lui dit "J'ai horreur de voir d'autre personnes profiter de toi, je te veux tout a moi ma lune" MItsuki regarde tendrement Boruto et sourit avant de s'endormir, Boruto attendit un peu avant de dormir pour mieux profiter de son chérie._

 

Sarada na pas fini de penser a eux maintenant, elle compris mieux le couple même si Boruto doit mieux contrôler sa jalousie.

Par contre Mitsuki à l'air d'être très bien avex le Boruto jaloux.

Peut-être il l'aimait vraiment comme il est.

Mais pour Sarada, Boruto restera un parfait abrutie.

 

**Cette article vous as été offert par la societé des F.Y.O.M.**

( **F** angirls du **Y** aoi et **O** taku fans de **M** angas)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voila bon le chapitre en court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


End file.
